The present invention relates to a system for collecting or gathering information in water, in particular, relates to a system for collecting information concerning sound information from a ship on a sea surface or in water, water temperature, salinity, and/or the direction and speed of an ocean current.
According to the prior information collection system, a sensor or a detector is installed on a sea bottom and the sensor is connected through a cable to the apparatus on land. However, said prior art has the disadvantages that it is difficult to fix a sensor on a deep sea bottom, and that the sensor fixed on a sea bottom can not move.
According to the second prior information collection system, a sensor or a detector is installed on a buoy on a sea surface or under water and the obtained information is transmitted through wireless. However the second prior system has the disadvantages that it is difficult to supply the source power to the system for the long time operation, and that the buoy is unstable for the severe condition of the weather and the buoy can not be used many times.
According to the third prior information collection system, a sensor or a detector is installed in a ship navigating on the sea surface or under water. However, the third prior system has the disadvantage that the operation of the system is rather expensive and requires many hands.